


Cornered (Malec 1.13)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: This is an extended scene from episode. 1.13 - and includes a scene of Magnus and Alec distracting each other while checking out Camille’s placeAnother in the hopefully endless list of Malec Missing Scenes. Thanks for stopping by! Enjoy!





	Cornered (Malec 1.13)

_(This is an extended scene from episode. 1.13 - and includes a scene of Magnus and Alec distracting each other while checking out Camille’s place)_

* * *

**1.13 (Malec) - Cornered** **  
**

“I thought the underground parking was nice.” Simon whispers to Clary in hopes of breaking the awkward silence as they follow Izzy, Alec, and Magnus out of the elevator, and into Camille’s lavish apartment.

“Wow, you’ve got a lot of books,” Alec says, taking in an office that looks more like a library. All four walls are floor to ceiling shelves of books, making the search for one specific book a lot more daunting.

“I’ve got a lot of time on my hands,” Camille put in dismissively before turning her attention to a man entering the room who spoke only to her. _“Welcome home Madam Belcourt.”_

The small group moved around as Camille's acquaintance lavished her with regard. Alec remained next to Magnus and his sister, wide eyed as they surveyed their surroundings.

“This place creeps me out,” Izzy said from beside Magnus, looking around, her eyes as wide as Alec’s.

“Yeah, we should check the perimeter.” Alec suggests, still taking in the room, hyper aware of Magnus beside him.

“Good idea, if I know Camille, she’ll have a trick or three up her sleeve,” Magnus gestures Alec away, looking back at Izzy with a coy smile. He’d done his part to fulfill whatever deal Camille had made with Clary and Simon. He was anxious to put as much distance as possible between himself and her again.

Doing a quick sweep with his magic, Magnus scanned the loft. There were at least two dozen people milling about in the seven rooms around them, but he had no way of knowing if their alliance was with Camille or Valentine. Not that either option was preferable.

Alec stayed close as they made their way down an empty but overdone hallway, his bow in hand as they turned the first corner and found an open door to another of Camille's libraries.

“Seriously she’s got a lot of books.” Alec muses his eyes growing wider. Magnus can't help but huff in disdain. He knows Camille well enough to know that she hasn’t necessarily read all of the books on these shelves, but she’s a collector. Whether it be possessions or people, she always had to have the most, of everything.

“Alexander, I feel I should apologize for Camille’s behavior earlier.” Magnus started, his voice quiet. In truth, he felt terrible for letting Camille get the jump on him like that. He was distracted by his interest and involvement with the Shadowhunters. He should have registered that she would smell angel blood in the air for before he took notice. She had the perfect moment to interfere, an action that was very like her, he’d been a fool to fall for it. “We’ve known each other for many years and she's...?”

“Insane?” Alec offers, disinterested. Despite the fact that he didn’t know much about Camille, he knew enough to ascertain her intentions to be an instrument of trouble for anyone around her. While seeing her kiss Magnus had made his stomach flip horribly, he refused to give her the pleasure of knowing how much he wanted to slit an arrow through her cold dead heart.

“You caught that?” Magnus asks, his insecurity over-exacerbated by their current surroundings. He hadn’t been to this loft in many years, and he couldn’t help the twinge of change. It was a shame, really, he could swore his ex lover used to have good taste.

“She'd have to be to let you get away.” Alec says absentmindedly, his focus on sweeping their way through another empty hallway. Magnus freezes on the spot, desire and shock coursing through his veins. For his part, Alec didn’t seem to register what he’d said, but the words made Magnus’ heart skip a beat.

As Alec begins move towards the next room, he looks back, noting Magnus’ absence beside him.

With a sway in his step Magnus approaches Alec, his hands reaching for the young Shadowhunters broad chest, close enough to caress the labels of his leather jacket.

“You know, Alexander, there's only so many times I can reschedule dinner before the hostess gets suspicious.” Magnus says as he leans forward, too close but not close enough.

Alec has only a moment to wonder if Magnus was remembering their first, stolen kiss with as much clarity as he is, before they are both yanked apart, seraph blades lighting up against their throats. Unwilling to fight against their captures with the other in such immediate danger, they are pulled into another room where Valentine is waiting. His circle members holding each of the others at bay as their leader instructs Jace on his options.

The threat is simple. If Jace doesn’t follow him, they all die.

Alec knew his parabatai would shoulder this burden, label himself a traitor in the eyes of the Clave if it meant keeping his family safe. As he grabbed Clary before she could run headlong into a vanishing portal, he vowed to find a way to save his brother from the clutches of a madman. Then he’d find time to have that first date with Magnus.


End file.
